In the past year, we have made several new transgenic mice lines. We recently made a reversible ApoE-KO mice using either the Tet-ON or Tet-off promoter. By adding doxycycline to their water we can reversible control the expression of ApoE and thus the presence of dyslipidemia. These mice will be useful for ongoing studies examining the effect of various dietary manipulations or therapeutics on atherosclerosis regression. This should be more clinically relevant the commonly used atherosclerosis progression mouse models. We also produced LCAT-KO x SREBP-tg mice, which produce LpX, the pathogenic lipoprotein particle that causes renal failure in patients with a genetic defect in LCAT. We plan to use these mice to test recombinant LCAT as a possible therapy for this disorder.